forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Daardendrien Medrash
Daardendrien Medrash was a dragonborn member of Clan Daardendrien, and a high-ranking member of the Lance Defenders. He was a paladin of Torm, and of Bahamut. As of 1486 DR, Medrash among the most renowned dragonborn in various nations of Faerûn. Description Medrash had yellow eyes and russet colored scales. Abilities He was capable of breathing lightning. Medrash was also blessed by both Torm and Bahamut, and was able to channel the divine magic of both deities at the same time. Relationships Medrash was the son of Daardendrien Turan and the brother of Nijana. See notes. He was also a good friend of his clanmate Balasar. History As a child, Medrash was timid and weak, a shame for his clan. In his youth, he saw Torm in dreams, exhorting him to push his limits. Craving for something that would gave a sense of purpose to his life, Medrash began to follow his dreams, and joined the military forces of Tymanther, eventually becoming one the finest warriors of Clan Daardendrien. In one of his journeys, he came across a temple of Torm and recognized the statues of the god. He asked the tormites to train him as a paladin, and they accepted. Clan Daardendrien didn't expelled him due to his reverence of a god because they saw his abilities as a paladin useful for the benefit of the whole clan. In 1479 DR, Medrash was sent to Luthcheq as member of a diplomatic party sent to assist ambassador Perra, when a vision from Torm alerted him to an evil presence that was committing murders. He helped the Brotherhood of the Griffon track down and expose the killers as abishai disguised as dragonborn. This became a problem when, soon after, the Thymari diplomatic delegation was kicked out of Chessenta as the dragonborn had no evidence to prove their innocence, and Medrash was forced to return to Tymanther. During the travel back home, a topaz taaldarax (one of the players of Brimstone's xorvintaal) attacked Perra and her delegation, but with the help of Balasar, Khouryn Skulldark, and his men, the dragonborn were able to drive away the dragon. Upon arriving in Tymanther, he found his native land under attack by ash giants from the Black Ash Plain. Medrash, Balasar and Khouryn led a small unit of Daardendrien warriors in an expedition to investigate the giants' motives, but they were overwhelmed. As they fled the battlefield, they encountered members of the Platinum Cadre in an operation to exterminate ash giants, and seeing what the followers of Bahamut were capable of, they joined them until they returned to Djerad Thymar. Although Shestandeliath Patrin, the leader of the Bahamutan cultists, tried to teach him that his mistrust toward the Platinum Cadre was unfounded, and that Bahamut and Torm were allies, Medrash didn't wanted to believe the Loyal Fury was an ally of a dragon. When Khouryn was hired by Vanquisher Tarhun to train the Lance Defenders in dwarven fighting techniques, Medrash assisted him in the training exercises. He then led a group of Lance Defenders in an successful operation to drive out the giants attacking the farms near Djerad Thymar. Medrash was in charge of a Daardendrien war band during Vanquisher Tarhun's joint military operation against the giants. He joined forces with Balasar, Patrin, and later Nala, in order to save Tarhun's life. Some time after that, he and Khouryn accompanied Balasar to Djerad Thymar's Catacombs, where they investigated Nala's secret apartments and discovered she was a priestess of Tiamat. When they exposed Nala as a tiamatan, Patrin refused to turn against her and wanted Medrash and the others to surrender any evidence they had. Medrash challenged Patrin to a duel of honor, and in the ensuing battle the paladin of Torm won. Medrash regretted that he had to kill Patrin, however, as he at last had acknowledged the paladin of Bahamut as an honorable comrade and a friend. After Nala's treachery was revealed, Vishva, the new leader of the Platinum Cadre, convinced Medrash to help the members of the Cadre by cleansing them of the power they had gained from Tiamat. After that, Medrash took part in the operation to laid siege to Ashhold and to kill the green dragon Skuthosiin. As a reward for his deed, he was reassigned to the Lance Defenders and promoted to the rank of knight, a high-ranking position within the military. When Khouryn Skulldark returned to Tymanther and warned them about Tchazzar's plans to invade the dragonborn nation, Vanquisher Tarhun made Medrash the official leader of the Platinum Cadre, and assigned him the mission to destroy Gestaniius and liberate High Imaskar from her forces, so the Imaskari would lend their aid to the Thymari. During this travel, Medrash discovered that he had the ability to call to the powers of both Torm and Bahamut at the same time. While they were searching Gestaniius in the Dragonsword Mountains, the mercury dragon Praxasalandos ambushed them and succeeded in separating the party into two groups. However, Medrash was able to defeat the dragon, and performed an exorcism on Prax which cleansed him of the taint of Tiamat he had acquired from playing xorvintaal, freeing him from the compulsion of playing the game. After killing Gestaniius, Medrash and his forces were sent to Luthcheq to escort ambassador Perra, who wanted to reinstate the diplomatic relations between Tymanther and Chessenta. However, when they reached the city, the Battle of Luthcheq had already begun. Medrash took part in the battle, purifying a few gem and metallic dragons from the xorvintaal compulsion, changing the tide of the battle for the allied forces, and helping the Chessentan forces to destroy the dracolich Alasklerbanbastos. Medrash later went to Dracowyr alongside Balasar, Biri, the Brotherhood of the Griffon and the surviving dragons of the Battle of Luthcheq. Together, they put an end to Brimstone's xorvintaal. After that, he returned to Tymanther, were he became the protector of the Platinum Cadre, to ensure the Thymari didn't forget that the Cadre had fought for and saved their country from certain doom. In 1486 DR, Medrash had become the scion of Clan Daardendrien. The elders of the clan were considering to present him as candidate to the elections for the new Vanquisher, that were expected to be celebrated in 1487 DR, due to his good reputation in other nations, although he wasn't popular among the Thymari because he was a worshiper of the gods. Appendix Appearances ; Novels *Brotherhood of the Griffon (series) **''The Captive Flame'' **''Whisper of Venom'' **''The Spectral Blaze'' *Brimstone Angels series **''Ashes of the Tyrant'' (mentioned only) Notes According to Erin M. Evans, the clan elder of Clan Daardendrien as of 1487 DR was Daardendrien Turan, who is mentioned in The Devil You Know as the father of Nijana. In Ashes of the Tyrant, Kepeshkmolik Dumuzi mentions that Medrash is the current scion of the clan, what means that Turan is also the father of Medrash. References Category:Dragonborn Category:Thymari Category:Males Category:Members of Clan Daardendrien Category:Paladins Category:Paladins of Torm Category:Paladins of Bahamut Category:Worshipers of Torm Category:Worshipers of Bahamut Category:Members of the Lance Defenders Category:Members of the Platinum Cadre Category:Inhabitants of City Bastion (Djerad Thymar) Category:Inhabitants of Djerad Thymar Category:Inhabitants of Tymanther Category:Inhabitants of East Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants